Birds of Fire
by Dramatic Irony
Summary: Chapter Three is now up! rnrnThe plot is really starting to develop and I know where I want to go with this. RonHermione! (In later chapters) enjoy!
1. Cold Concrete

A/N: Wow, I've improved a lot, well I hope I have, I hope you enjoy this, I put a lot of thought into it.

Raiting: R! Strong Content later in this story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
-  
Bird of Fire

Chapter One: Cold Concrete

Harry sat on the cold dungeon floor, he rested is back against the wall and held his head in his hands. "What...have I done?" A tear slid down his cheek leaving a clear trail in a mess of soot. All he could think about was the love of his life being killed infront of his eyes, "Cho..." He choked on his own words,"how...how could I fail you?"

"Harry, are...are you alright?" Hermione walked across the cell, she lightened the cell with her wand. "Well luckily they didn't get my wand...Harry?" She knelt down and wrapped her arms around him. "Harry please don't cry,  
please...try and make the best of it"

"The best of what Hermione, the best of what? The fact that my one love died...DIED infront of me?!" He stood towering over Hermione who began to cry.

"Well at least she knew you existed, the one person I care about could care less if I even lived!"Hermione's cheeks flushed and she turned to face the corner of the cell.

"Herm..."Harry began to cry,"Herm, if we are going to make it out of here, we have to stick together, no more fighting?" Hermione turned around and kissed Harry on the lips,"Her-mione..."

"Harry...I'm sorry."Hermione got up and brushed the dirt off her tatered skirt.  
"Harry, have you ever been here before."

"No, I haven't, I don't anyone knows about this place."Harry walked around the stall, it was roughly 14 by 14 feet with a concrete slab that stuck out of the back wall to act as a bed. Holes littered the wall, and they looked to be caused by guns, Harry looked down and saw a drain in the middle of the floor, around the drain was a small circle of dried blood. As he looked around, he could feel his spine tingle from top to bottom."Hermione, If we don't get out of here soon,  
I don't think we'll last very long."

Faintly they could hear a raspy cough, the cough stopped and they heard a low voice he spoke in mumbled words, and they had to listen carefuly to understand what he said, "You think you in Scotland but yer ain't,"he coughed again,"This place is in a remote part of Greenland...ain't no way yers gunna break free."

"You're wrong...we will,"Hermione walked over to the direction he was coming from,"You'll see, when Harry and I break free...you'll see."

The man didn't speak another word.

Harry slept on the floor and gave the slab to Hermione, they awoke in the morning to fully see the horror they were to face. It was a giant prison completely underground,Hermione could tell because the roof in the hall was packed dirt. The prison was one story and each cell looked the same, but a chilling few still had bones in them. The hall seemed to last forever in the two directions, and they noticed each cell had a small window. Harry looked to see where the man was, but figured he must be in the cell next to them. Outside the window Hermione could clearly see that ice went in every direction for miles.

They heard footsteps approaching them quickly, the footsteps stopped and they saw Ginny, but something was different, her hair looked darker and she looked paler, almost like she wasn't the same person. "Ginny...how did you find us,  
please help us get out of here! "Hermione looked into her friend's once warm eyes, but they were cold and empty. "Gin, what-what happened to you, please tell me."

Ginny's face remained expressionless "The master will see you now, Hermione,  
before he decides what to do. Harry will stay here"

Hermione went to reach for Ginny, but Ginny walked over and opened the prison door. Ginny stared cold into Harry's eyes "Try to escape, and you will die, like the many others who have tried."

She led Hermione out of the hallway, which really wasn't that long, and into an underground tunnel that seemed to go forever, each twist and turn made Hermione wonder how Ginny knew her way, she also what was wrong with her once good friend. "Could she be brainwashed...and who is her master, certianly not Voldemort...he...he died, right? Seventh year, he died, I watched him die,  
everyone did." Ginny led Hermione to a large oak door with large black handles.  
They walked in and Hermione's surroundings went from dirt and concrete to lavish silks and marble. Her mouth hung further down with each step she took.

"A fine piece of woman, wouldn't you agree, Hermione." Ginny walked to the throne's side and the master signaled Hermione closer."Yes, she's been a sort of concubine for me," He smirked,"I've dicided to spare your life, if you join in her fate..." He stepped down and Hermione saw who it was, it was Lucious. He reached a hand to her cheek, and rubbed it with his velvet glove.

Hermione slapped him away, "How...how dare you,"Her voice quivered,"how dare you try and use me like that!"

"Don't be so quick my little vixen, you see, your choice is Harry's life." He grabbed her waste tight and stuck his leg between hers. "Well, what's your choice?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Mmk, that's part one, do you like? Please email me with comments! 


	2. Behind Closed Doors

A/N: I'm just going to go right to the story

Disclaimer: No own Harry Potter…

--

Bird of Fire

Chapter Two: Behind Closed Doors

Intro by Hermione

Have you ever wondered what goes on behind closed doors? When the streets are clear and the houses are almost dark…except for that one bedroom? Of course you have, it's human nature after all, to go where you shouldn't…

Hermione's heart pounded, millions of different outcomes raced through her head. Some included defiance, some included cowardice. Her hands became clammy as Lucious gave her a stare that was so cold, she could feel the goose bumps form on her skin. "Harry's life…for my slavery," she didn't know what to do try and escape and cause his death, or agree and give up her life for the most part, "I know what I should do, but…"Her thoughts stopped when she looked up and saw that Lucious had become very agitated.

Lucious arched an eyebrow and leaned close, so that their faces were almost touching, his lips curled as his lips formed the words "Times…up."

Hermione's heart sank, a tear slid down her cheek as figuratively and literately she felt her body being lost in an endless torrent of cheap sex.

A/N: It's really short, I know, but I couldn't think of anything…blah. 


	3. Glass Emotions

Birds of Fire

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to that matter. Nor do I own Disney or anything related to that matter. Hell I don't own ANYTHING I make references to.

A/N: Have you ever been so engrosed in the thought of something, that you were unsure of how to start or when to finish? That's how I feel with this story, so I am deeply sorry for the inconvience of taking forever to get the third chapter up. I feel like this story is my first literary achivement and I want it polished and perfected. I feel like you will be satisfied with the following chapter, if you enjoy reading stories that don't follow the "Disney" format, the conflict, the building up to the climax, the climax, the resolution, the happy ending. I also would like to warn you that people will die...important people. Hey, it's life, these things happen.

So on a closing note, prepare for Birds of Fire...

Chapter Three: Glass Emotions

Lucious sneered, he finally accomplished what he wanted in life, power. And not just weak power that rich men gain through proper manners, money, and influence; power from raw strength, the kind of power that one achives when no one can predict what will happen next. He got up from his chair and strided dramatically across the den, he smiled, that ever so smug way and thought to himself, "The death of Voldemort was probably the best thing that has ever happened to...me." He laughed egotisticly and hoped everyone could hear him.

That was indeed the way Lucious Malfoy went through life, climbing on top of others, when they are down, and not only did it get him through life, it got his son Draco as well. Of course it wasn't only the backstabbing nature of the Malfoy clan it was also the witty charm, and handsome presence as well. The Malfoys were known to get their way no matter what.

Hermione knew this and she hated it, she hated it with every breath in her body, because she knew that he would always win, and she would always suffer. This is why when she so desperatly wanted to find the door to Harry's freedom, she layed on the satin sheets and played the ignorant fool.

Lucious's den was indeed an interesting place, when one thinks of dens, they think fireplace, comfortable chair, and various hunted animals. With Lucious however, it was cold, damp, and very uncomfortable. The "den" as he called it was an old dungeon, but when he moved into this once beatutiful castle, he made some new floors underground and renovated this into an almost secret room.

As he pranced around the castle in that shovanistic way, Hermione took it upon herself to look for clues, or possibly a way to get help. All she ever found though was the continual dead end. When hope had seemed like a distant dream and Hermione thought she was trapped, she heard a soft cry coming from a distant room.

She followed this noise and as it grew lounder she suddenly realized who it was...Ginny. Her heart sped up, "Could she be normal? Could she really be like me? Was this just a game to her?", head pounding and breath blowing out of her like a gust of wind, she opened the door, but what she found was not what she expected. Her heart seemed to stop and then sink to the floor, "Of course," she thought "why would I ever think I could be happy for once?"

Although disheartened, she stayed staring at the woman, she was an older woman from what she could see, pale, boney, and almost lifeless, Hermione at once thought of a withering rose.

A thought then clicked in her mind, this was no ordinary woman, this was Narcissa. It had to be, she was certain, who else could look like that and stay alive? A smirk almost crept its way onto Hermione's face, but she quickly remembered this was no time to be smug, even if a Malfoy was upset.

She didn't know what possed her feet to the side of Narcissa, nor did she know what made her wrap her arms around her. "Magic I suppose..." she answered to herself in her head. As she sat in scilence with Narcissa, something dawned upon her, and before she could work out the kinks she found herself saying "We're not so different, you and I, I...I'm sorry for the life you have..."

Narcissa turned to Hermione, and smiled, and Hermione saw that once beautiful girl she knew Lucius had fallen in love with. "What, what makes you think we're not different," Narcissa began "you don't even know me, and yet you empathize?" As Narcissa spoke her eyes wandered around Hermione, "From your dress, you look like a common bed maid to me, what would you know of my life?" Her voice began to raise, not with anger but with fear, "How could I let someone see me like this?" her head screamed, she had to cover up, step above and quickly before her emotions...those glass emotions shattered. "I command you at once chamber maid to get out of my room, and if I ever see you again, it's your _head_."

Hermione at once felt cold, and subconciously touched her neck as she darted from the room. Once she knew she was at a safe distance she leaned against a wall and sighed, "I guess I really am alone her-" she stopped in the middle of her thoughts and began a new one, "House elves...must, find a kitchen!" She felt her heart lift itself as she ran from corridor to corridor...and then she found, that she was indeed lost.

Instead of thinking of ways to get back to her room, she thought of ways it could go wrong. "What if I'm in some sort of no tresspassing area? What if someone thinks I am up to something and kills me?" As all these what ifs ran through her head she heard foot steps, "Where do I go, where do I hide, what am I thinking these halls are so barren I'll never be able to hide, and all the doors locked..." The footsteps got louder, or was it her heart that was beating, she wasn't sure but as she certained herself death, flash backs came to mind...

_Harry held Cho in his arms as a victorious Voldemort loomed overhead. Voldemort teased Harry, "Well now," he said, "your little kitten can join her boyfriend there, oh god somebody tell me his name?" _

_A voice hollered from the shadows "Cedric I think, yes, yes that's the name."_

_Voldemort laughed, "Ahhh yes, poor fellow, didn't see it coming...perhaps it was that massive skull of his..."_

_Harry muttered, "You sicken me, you disgusting beast, how many more people will you kill? Huh, how many! I would really enjoy knowing, why you kill others instead of me, please enlighted me," He placed Cho on the ground, "we're all ears, Voldemort, can't you be the half man you say you are and come after me? Or what you think you can make me kill myself! Is that it? Cause you know the more people you kill the more angry I get."_

_"Harry my boy, you're off your rocker, if I wanted to kill you I would,"Voldemort snickered, "it's just I enjoy these games so much..."_

_Harry began to think of all the lives that were taken, his parents, Sirius, Lupin, Dumbledore, Snape, just about every Weasly, and now Cho. Enough, was enough, it was time for him to take action. _

Hermione felt a chill run down her spine as she remembered that last moment, that last moment before he snapped, the sheer memory almost enough to rid her of her current situation. But she soon remembered where she was as she felt a breath blow on her. She cluched her fists, closed her eyes and turned around...

"Dear lord," she thought to herself, "if you ever loved me save me now."

She opened her eyes and almost dropped dead.

A/N: Yes, yes the dramatic cliff hanger I know, I'm sorry but I would like to make it somewhat suspenseful. Forgive me for spelling, as I do not have a spell check, I try and read it over, but hell I made the mistakes the first time so what's the chance I'm going to catch them again!

Ahh yes I suppose I'll give you a snippet of what's to come,

Hermione will find someone she certainly did not expect to see,

More light on what landed her and Harry and of course Ginny will be shed in the next chapter.

A giant light will be shone on Narcissa's and Draco's current situation

Someone will die in the next chapter...


End file.
